Bad Wolf and The Lonely Angel
by BeccaPotter1
Summary: Rose Tyler, nobody special, or so the people thought that crossed her in the street, just the constantly depressed, constantly searching, Rose Tyler. And The Doctor, lost, lonely Doctor. They need each other, so much so that a Parallel universe can't seem to keep them apart.
1. World's Apart

**Hi all! This is because I love Rose/10 and reading an awesome fan fiction on here helped me to think up this idea :D**

**Speaking of which: There are and will be slight hints of ideas that have been borrowed from Whoson1st! I absolutely adore their series, the first of which in it is The Wolf and The Thief! I would recommend it to anyone, especially if you're a Rose/10 fan :D**

**Edit: This has been updated on 04/05/14. Not much has changed other than Rose was carrying a gun, and I changed my mind, because I don't think she ever would. Still short! Sorry!**

**Please don't forget to review! :)**

OoOoO

**Worlds Apart**

The Doctor tossed and turned in his sleep, it was always like this for him now, whenever he tried to sleep, which was rare anyway, he'd always be plagued with a nightmare, it always contained Rose, whether it was his parting to her, or losing her through the veil, or a made up situation of her being furious and abandoning him. Tonight was no different. He hadn't slept for nearly two weeks, and the TARDIS refused to go anywhere until he did.

"And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler…" His mouth formed the next word; 'I' though he never managed it, as he felt himself fade from in front of Rose. He knew he'd always regret that. He never finished it. He thought she'd known, but he had wanted to make sure, she always was amazing to him.

He jolted awake from the nightmare, trying to forget about it as he got out of bed. His room used to look like Gallifrey, with a burnt orange ceiling and two suns', but since he'd lost Rose, it changed regularly. Today it was of Bad Wolfs Bay, and the Doctor grunted as he looked around. He sent an annoyed nudge to the TARDIS, which he did whenever she reminded him of something sad.

OoOoO

The Doctor danced around the TARDIS console, thinking about Martha. He'd just invited her for one trip, and what a trip it'd been. She hadn't been Rose, who could be, but she had saved the world none the less, and he'd met Shakespeare. He could just imagine Roses' face if she'd been there. Rose was never a fan of Shakespeare, she'd always turned her nose up at it, and yet when he started quoting it one time, she had replied without hesitation, knowing it all off by heart. He'd laughed at that thought.

Still, he was still travelling with this girl, which was good. Martha had a brilliant mind. They'd been to many planets and time zones, and they'd survived, sometimes because of her too; the most recent of which being on the spaceship, when she'd had to get them to vent the engines to save not only the two of them, but also the remaining crew. He didn't know why he'd told her she could stay, everything ended up wrong anyway. Somehow, everyone he knew, everyone he touched, and everyone he loved, ended up hurt.

OoOoO

Rose Tyler, nobody special, or so the people thought that crossed her in the street, just the constantly depressed, constantly searching, Rose Tyler.

Rose was on her way to work, to Torchwood, when it happened, a bright light shining in front of her, calling her towards it. She looked at it confused, but didn't investigate. In truth she was just about to go and leave her job, she couldn't focus on work anymore.

"If it's my last chance to say it…" The words reeled in her head again, and she wished she knew what he was going to say. Did he love her too? Did he just want to say bye? There were many ways in which Rose took the words, though no way that she'd accept them.

The bright light had receded while she was thinking about The Doctor. It'd been five years for her, five long years, where she'd tried and tried to improve, to get over him, but he was always on her mind, from the minute she woke up, to the minute she fell into an always restless sleep. Even in her nightmares he was there, often battling for her, but sometimes trying to get rid of her, as though she were some sort of poison.

Five long years where she had lost herself. Never changing, not appearance, nor personality. It was like she was jinxed to always be as she was now.

OoOoO

Rose sighed, going to lie on her bed. She still lived in the mansion with her mum, and Pete, who had become the man that he was supposed to be, her father, and Mickey and his gran were there too. Mickey was still the same as he used to be, though he knew he'd never have a chance with her anymore, he was always ready to drop anything at Rose's call, whether for a bad dream, a movie night, or just to hold Rose while she slept, to try and help keep the nightmares away. He did this often, though the nightmares always returned, even if he was there for her.

All the family worked at Torchwood, and were head of the base. Rose had taken joy in being there for a short time, but it hadn't taken long for the memories to kick in, and with each new life form, the memories of her past seemed to creep up on her.

There was a bright light again. Not white, but a beautiful golden glow, which seemed to emit a song, of sorts, one that Rose would've recognised had it not been so long, but instead, she shut her eyes, waiting for the light to go, which it did, and she sighed in relief, opening her eyes again with a startled gasp.

In front of her, dressed in a plain, damaged dress was… herself.

"What?" Rose exclaimed, reaching quickly for her phone.

"What?" the copy replied in an almost innocent tone. It then looked up and smiled at her, "It's been a long time, hasn't it, my Wolf."

OoOoO

**So guys! For a first chapter I know it's small! I want to know whether or not you think I should continue this? :D Whether through alerts, favourites, reviews or personal messages :D If people want me to continue it, then I will, though the next update wouldn't be for a while :D**


	2. The Return

**Firstly WOAH! I didn't expect that many favourites/follows, so thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Secondly, I'm not gunna go through the whole thing where the TARDIS explains the 'My Wolf' bit, Rose has it mentioned to her after that happened about the Wolf, and I really don't think that she wouldn't have asked The Doctor about it, so she's knows she's the Bad Wolf :D**

**Edit: 04/05/14 Not much has changed again, it explains a little differently the way the TARDIS talks to Rose, and extended a paragraph in the middle.**

**The Return **

"_What?" the copy replied in an almost innocent tone. It then looked up and smiled at her, "It's been a long time, hasn't it, my Wolf."_

"Who are you?" Rose asked quickly standing up to be in a better position in case they meant her any harm. Paranoia often got the better of Rose these days, and her eyes went wide after the woman in front of her mentioned the wolf. Any mention of wolves always put Rose on edge, especially when it was aimed at her, so she didn't take her eyes off the other woman as she turned on her phone, searching her contacts for one of her family, but instead turning it to voice recorder, so she could tell her family later.

"You don't recognise me?" they asked, and Rose narrowed her eyes, "I'm the TARDIS." She said.

"The TARDIS is an object, not a person. Who are you?" Rose asked again, with more venom this time.

"Calm, my Wolf. If you allow me, I'll explain." Rose glared at her again before stepping back and sitting back on her bed, sighing reluctantly and listening to the woman. When the TARDIS didn't speak again, Rose looked up at her in a confused manner, and she saw a tear fall down the TARDIS's cheek. "You miss him so much?" She said, without thinking about it.

Rose took a deep, calming breath, "It doesn't matter. Now explain." She didn't want to get onto conversation about The Doctor with some who she didn't know.

"My Wolf," the TARDIS stepped forward and sat next to Rose, putting an arm around her shoulders as Rose now kept her head bowed. "He's, struggling." She said simply, watching Rose's reaction. Rose tensed uneasily, confused as to why she was being told this. "He has become human, to escape from some people, but he's... well, his human self has found someone, and he won't become Time Lord again. He… We need your help, Wolf." The TARDIS looked at Rose, it was almost like she was looking into Rose's soul, and Rose knew that if it was the TARDIS, she'd be looking into Rose's mind too. "And you need him. You never were long for this world."

"What can I do?" Rose asked, she almost hoped the TARDIS was lying, and it was a figment of her imagination, or depression. But at the same time, she needed her Doctor more than anything, she wanted him back.

"You can return," the TARDIS said slowly, watching for Rose's reaction even as her head shot up, eyes wide.

"What?" She said, not believing what she'd heard.

"I can take you back to him."

"But, how're you even here? The Doctor sealed it off, I know he did…" Rose said, sadly. Her mind spun as she tried to work out how the TARDIS could even be there.

The TARDIS laughed a little, "You know, not everything he says is quite right," she said quietly. "I did destroy a few rooms, but nothing he'll miss, he won't even know about it."

Rose looked at the TARDIS confused, before shaking her head, "I won't ask." There was a slight bit of humour in her eyes, which hadn't happened in a long time. "And, if I don't leave, what happens to me here?" she asked, she didn't want to hurt her family any more than she already had, and the TARDIS closed her eyes. Not speaking, and instead something flashed through Rose's mind, like a memory, only it wasn't, it was the future.

OoOoO

Rose was laying on her bed, tears falling down her cheek as Tony ran about outside her room. Jackie entered the room and her eyes went wide, Rose didn't hear what she said, but she looked angry, and then just as she'd started trying to throw Rose out of her room, Jackie's head snapped up and she looked at Rose with an unspoken apology in her eyes, and Rose just nodded and hugged her mum, acting like everything was fine, even if inside she was breaking.

Another vision then came up, Tony running straight past her, completely blanking her, and asking Mickey something. Mickey had shrugged so Tony just ran off, full of energy, as he always was.

Then there was her dad, he looked so confused as they sat at the table for dinner, staring at Rose, and she saw his mouth form the words 'Who are you?'

OoOoO

"Rose?" Mickey's voice shouted through the mansion. She hadn't even heard the door close, but that was because the TARDIS had got in her head.

"Is that… Is that my future?" Rose asked, shaking, a few tears escaping and crawling down her cheek. The TARDIS nodded her head sadly as Mickey ran into the room. Rose shot him a look and he stayed silent, instead just watching from the door.

"Like I said, my Wolf, you were never longed for this world."

Rose nodded, "so, how come you need me?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Because you'll do anything to help my thief, and he needs you now." She looked proudly at Rose, and Rose could've sworn she felt the TARDIS thinking 'My Wolf', though the words never left her mouth.

Mickey studied Rose from where he was stood at the door. Rose looked… almost happy. Still a shadow of what she used to be, but so much better than she'd looked before, despite her tearstained cheeks.

"Mickey, this… This is the TARDIS" Rose said, realising how strange it sounded. "She's come to…" she tilted her head towards the TARDIS posing a silent question, to which the TARDIS nodded, "She's come to take me back to The Doctor."

Mickey immediately felt his heart break a little, "You're going?" he asked, to which Rose nodded, mumbling something incoherent. Mickey nodded slowly, and Rose looked to the TARDIS.

"Do you mind if we have a moment please," She said, wanting to talk to Mickey before they went. The TARDIS nodded, promising to be back within the hour, and vanished in a spell of bright golden light.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Mickey asked with an annoyed tone as soon as the light had faded, leaving Rose with no chance to speak first.

"No… I" Rose tried to speak, but was cut off again by Mickey.

"Convenient then, isn't it? You quit your job, and I come back to see you, and you're telling me, that's the TARDIS?" Rose looked up at Mickey, holding back any tears, but not speaking. "Did you even think what the rest of us would say? Me? Your mum and dad?" His voice had risen to almost a shout as Rose's voice broke in, she spoke quietly but he stopped.

"He needs me Mickey," was all she said to silence him, her eyes welling with tears. "And you know there's never been anything for me here, you know what life with The Doctor was like" she continued, speaking suddenly softly, "you know I love him."

Mickey frowned, watching Rose carefully, "But, can you trust it? That girl I mean?" he explained when Rose looked confused, and Rose tilted her head thoughtfully.

"She called me her Wolf." Rose said simply, "And no one in this world knows me by that."

Mickey frowned, but he knew that it was a lost cause, "What about us? What happens to the rest of us?"

"You'll remember me," she said simply, not wanting to tell him what she'd been shown.

OoOoO

Mickey and Rose were downstairs when she returned, they were on the phone to Jackie and Pete, and Rose was saying bye. She looked up when the bright golden light showed again.

"Are you ready, my Wolf?" she asked, and Rose nodded.

"Just, before I go, one question." Rose said, and the TARDIS waited patiently, "Why me? I must be the hardest of the companions that are still alive to find, and you went through to find me, a lowly human."

The TARDIS almost laughed, "You have not changed my Wolf, in thought, body or action" she said simply. "You are not a 'lowly human' as you put it, you're more than that. You took the time vortex into your head, which anyone could do, but you did it with the intent to save my thief, and you never gave up doing so. The vortex has changed you now, made you almost like half human, and half Time Lord. Though, you're mostly human, admittedly. But you're special, my thief had been waiting for you a long time." The TARDIS paused for a minute let Rose take in what she said, before continuing, giving Rose a few brief flashes of the Doctors life since they had been separated as she spoke again. "And also because the Doctor has lost himself since he lost you. You meant more to us than it's possible to show, and you healed him more than it's possible for you to know."

"But, how did you find me so easily?" Rose asked, her voice shaky again as she tried to take in everything the TARDIS said. It confused Rose the cryptic way She had of saying some things.

"Because you're my wolf," the TARDIS shrugged, then looked to Mickey, "Tell me Rickey, what do you see in her?"

Mickey looked at Rose confused, before realising, "Your eyes," he said, his eyes went wide.

"What? What about my eyes?" Rose asked, looking almost panicked.

"They're…" Mickey paused, wondering how to explain, "They're gold," he said simply, looking back to the TARDIS.

"When you took the vortex into your head, you also took part of me into their. That's how we could communicate sometimes, but what you also took in, was Huon energy. My thief has come across them on your Earth since you left, but he didn't make a connection that I hoped he would. The link is only thin, not enough to drag you through, but with my help, we can take you back to your Earth, with The Doctor."

Rose nodded, and then spoke down the phone in a hushed voice, so that the TARDIS couldn't hear. She looked up again, and nodded, "I'm ready."

"I'll take you back to the TARDIS, it should be empty, if it isn't…" she looked up with a smile, "Well, we'll get to that later. You'll have to change when we get there, it'll be 1913," Rose nodded again, "Oh, and you might feel a bit funny for a few days, travel between realities is… uncomfortable, especially for humans." She paused for a minute before finishing. "Shall we be off then?"

Rose threw her arms around Mickey, giving him a tight hug, and surprising him by giving him a short friendly kiss, and then nodded, "Time to go," she pocketed her phone and walked over to the TARDIS when she was beckoned to.

OoOoO

Mickey watched Rose stand next to the woman who was apparently the TARDIS. He didn't believe it, how could he, after everything, but Rose finally had some hope, and that made her happier than she'd been in a long time.

Mickey still couldn't get over Rose's eyes, the way they glowed, almost like a goddess, and he was sure that, if she had more of that energy in her, then she would've been.

He looked up sharply when the golden light that emitted from the TARDIS grew brighter, Rose clinging onto the arm as well as she could as the blinding light encased her. Mickey squinted at it, trying to watch for as long as he could before it finally grew too bright, and his eyes shut. There was another few seconds before it was over, and the light in front of him was gone. He opened his eyes, hoping to see Rose still there, but there was only emptiness in front of him.

He sighed, and started calling those that new Rose, to tell them she had gone.

OoOoO

The last thing Rose remembered before she woke up was a bright golden light, covering her, pulling her in, speaking to her. She opened her eyes slowly to see that she was sprawled on her back, on the grating of the TARDIS floor. She looked up to the high ceiling; it was still bathed in that coral blue light, that one that always welcomed her.

She sat up, looking around; it was empty, as The TARDIS had said it should be. The room seemed to spin a little as she tried to stand, a little disorientated, but she grabbed onto the rails next to her to pull herself up, before almost collapsing again in tears.

"That's alright, culture shock" the TARDIS seemed to sing into her mind and She gave Rose's mind a comforting nudge as she smiled slightly, thinking about the leather jacket Doctor who had whisked her off her feet. "Now go, my Wolf."


	3. The Family of Blood

**Most of this is Rose's POV, there are odd little changes, so sorry if it confused anyone :D**

**I'm feeling quite mean now xD I'm not normally the type of author to have things written in advanced, 'cause I just get excited and want to post it all at once, so the fact this has been here for a few days now is impressive for me :D I should warn you now though, after this, the posts will be spread over a longer amount of time, as I don't have any chapters finished yet, though I will try at least one a week :D**

**Also, thank you all for the follows and reviews and everything, I apologise I'm not good at answering reviews, lol, but I hope you enjoy, and they really do mean a lot to me :D**

**Family of Blood**

"Now go, My Wolf," the TARDIS said to her, and she stood up quickly, moving around the TARDIS to change, she didn't want to be too long.

Once out of the TARDIS wardrobe, in a simple dress, she headed to the door, only for the TARDIS to stop her. "Remember, he's human, he won't remember you," the TARDIS sang in her mind, really Rose wasn't sure if it was actual words, or just how she translated it.

A picture flashed up in her mind then, of a coloured girl in a black dress, like a servant's dress, with black hair, pulled neatly back. After this picture was another thought from the TARDIS – "Martha Jones".

Rose thought about the appearance of the girl, she was pretty, no doubt about that. Was that why The Doctor chose her as his next companion? Thoughts reeled around her head, and she wondered what this Martha girl was like. It was another few minutes before she realised the TARDIS had released her.

Rose wasted no more time, walking out into the night, and heading to the school that the TARDIS had told her about, after getting some directions from the village people. They'd also warned her about a fight of some sort, but that only made Rose quicken her pace. Two years of The Doctor and 5 years with Torchwood had improved her fitness rapidly.

She was running by the time she got to the school, and had to quickly slow, hiding in the shadows so as not to be spotted by the children who were preparing to fight. She silently thanked Torchwood for all their training; she wouldn't have got through without it.

Once inside the school, she stayed hidden in the shadows, searching for The Doctor. It wasn't long till she found him, he was talking to a woman who dressed like a nurse, or so she remembered from her history lessons. They were talking in quiet voices, and, Rose noticed, looking at each other in a particular way which almost made her blood boil with jealousy.

"How can you think I'm not real?" The Doctor's voice was broken as he spoke to the nurse. "When I kissed you, was that not real?" Rose shut her eyes, trying to keep herself calm, despite wanting to run out and kiss him herself.

"No, it wasn't, no." The nurse said softly in reply to him, looking lovingly at him.

"But this Doctor sounds like some, some romantic lost prince. Would you rather that? Am I not enough?" The Doctor's voice went hard and almost cold as he spoke, before getting softer again.

The nurse hurried her reply though, "No, that's not true; never."

"I've got to go." The Doctor said, turning as someone ran past them towards where the battle would be.

"Martha was right about one thing though," the Nurse carried on quickly, ignoring him. "Those boys, they're children. John Smith wouldn't want them to fight, never mind the Doctor." Rose saw as the Doctor's eyes slowly became broken in a way that the Nurse wouldn't have noticed. "The John Smith I was getting to know, he knows it's wrong, doesn't he?"

There was suddenly a loud call from another room, making Rose jump and almost giving away her position. The Doctor turned to where the call was from before turning to the Nurse in a broken voice. "What choice do I have?" Rose's eyes filled with tears as she heard his broken voice, the one she so rarely heard. The last time she'd heard it had been on the beach, as he said goodbye.

Rose shook herself out of her thoughts, and watched again as the Doctor lent forward, putting a hand on the Nurse's neck, and he brought his lips to hers, giving her a kiss to show the emotion that he felt for her. Rose closed her eyes, allowing a stray tear to fall down her cheek as she watched the Doctor – her Doctor – with another woman.

When she opened her eyes again, the Nurse was just stood there, and the Doctor, John Smith, had gone. She watched as the Nurse went off, then stood, but stayed in the shadows. The next few minutes passed in a blur, not much happened, then a school boy ran past her, back into the school, and about a minute later, there were gun shots from outside. The fight that she had been warned about, had started.

Rose ran after the school boy, deciding she'd be better use to the Doctor if she stayed out of harm's way. She watched him run up a set of stairs, and followed, only a few paces behind him. The boy stopped, however, when he got to the room, and as Rose got there, she saw a bright golden light flowing out of the boys hands, it almost reminded her of the light the TARDIS had given off. The light stopped again suddenly as the boy drew back, away from her, towards the window.

"Stay away!" he shouted at her, though Rose could hear his voice shaking a little. "Don't come any…" he trailed off, looking at her confused, almost with recognition. "You… you're…" He stopped, and ran again, jumping out of the window as Rose followed, and they ran, fast, down through the forest till they got to a road, there they stopped again to catch their breath. "You're Rose?" the boy asked, and Rose looked at him confused.

"What?" She said, her eyes flicking to the watch and back.

"You're Rose Tyler, yes?" he said and she nodded.

"How do you know who I am?" she said, eyes wide.

"This," he said, holding up the watch, "It told me about you, almost like it wanted you to find it." Then he added as if in an afterthought, "Tim."

"But, I've never seen that before," Rose said, not taking her eyes off the watch now.

"It's him, the Doctor; it showed me his past, his struggles, his love, his loss. It showed me who he was, and who he is, and how he got to where he is now. It showed me what to do, and brief glimpses of a future that could be, but more than that, it showed me the future he wanted, a future filled with love, and family, as he believes he can never have as the Doctor, but as Mister Smith, he knows he can, and he knows he has someone that'll love him." Rose felt a tear slide down her cheek as the boy spoke, she didn't know anything about the boy, other than his name, but he knew all about Rose, and the Doctor, and his life. "Come, we have to find him" the boy said, watching Rose, and she nodded as he took off down the road, and she followed.

OoOoO

They had ran all the way from the school, at least his head told him it felt like a long way, but he felt like he could keep going for hours, running, always running. They stopped outside a large white building as Joan explained that she thought it should be empty, which she confirmed upon entering the house.

Joan was talking, explaining, but he wasn't hearing it, all he wanted was to love and be loved, with the love he had with Joan. He sat on one of the benches, feeling both the girls' eyes on him.

"I must go to them, before anyone else dies" he said, his voice sounding broken once more. How he hated death. John's parent's had both died, and he didn't think anyone else should have to feel that.

"You can't" Joan told him, moving to sit next to him as her tone turned suddenly authoritative. "Martha, there must be something we can do?"

But Martha shook her head slowly, looking down, not wanting to look the Doctor in the eye. "Not without the watch." She was shocked at the response she got from him.

"You're this Doctor's companion! Can't you help?" The Doctor shouted, sounding desperate. "What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?" Martha's eyes shifted as he spoke, and she tried not to show how upset she felt inside.

"Because he's lonely," she said softly, now watching the Doctor's face as it broke.

"And that's what you want me to become?" He said, with tears in his eyes, and Martha looked apologetically at him.

They all turned when there was a knock at the door. "What if it's them?" Joan asked, and Martha turned to face her.

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrow's knock." She said quietly, before turning back to the door again, and walking to open it, peering round the corner of the door when it was opened enough, before opening it fully to allow the form of Timothy Latimer to be seen.

"I brought you this," he said, raising the watch a little, drawing Martha's eyes in as Rose slipped inside, once again thanking her Torchwood for the training and knowledge of how to move invisibly. Martha took the watch from him as the Doctor stood, and then turned to him.

"Hold it." Martha instructed, looking pleadingly up at him.

"I won't," he replied, looking at it fearfully.

Rose stood off to the side watching the encounter. Joan, who had stood up and started reading a book with her back to her, was nearly crying, Martha was willing him to hold it, but the Boy, Tim, he was looking in amazement, and fear at the Doctor. She wanted to tell the Doctor it would be okay, to run up and hug him as they had so many times before, to hold his hand and run with him, but she knew she had to remain where she was, in the shadows. The TARDIS sent her a nudge, and she shut her eyes, to try and understand the nudge better, then opened them not long after as she decided that it was a nudge of approval.

"Please, just hold it," Martha begged him.

"It told me to find you, it's wants to be found," Timothy said, still watching the Doctor.

Finally Joan spoke again, "You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?" She asked, sounding almost disappointed.

"Because it was waiting," Tim said, nodding towards the watch. "And because I was so scared of the Doctor," he said hesitantly.

"Why?" Joan asked, watching him.

"Because I've seen him," Tim said, moving forward as he spoke. "He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it," the Doctor said, his voice panicked. But Latimer continued anyway.

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe.

"Stop it! I said stop it!" the Doctor said again, his voice becoming more panicked and shaky, but still Latimer continued.

"And he's wonderful." Tim finished what he was saying, and both Martha and Rose smiled, the former looking at the Doctor, while the latter stood looking out of the window.

Joan looked down, pulling something out before showing everyone the book in her hand. "I've still got this, the journal."

"Those are just stories." The Doctor said, his voice hard and speaking fast.

"Now we know that's not true." Joan said, speaking softly. "Perhaps there's something in here."

"What the hell?" Martha said suddenly as the room shook, she ran to the other side of the window to Rose.

"They're blowing up the village," Rose spoke finally, not turning round from the window, tears in her eyes. She heard gasps as Joan, Martha and the Doctor all turned to her, only just seeing her there, but Tim went and stood next to her, to show that he knew she was there.

"Who are you?" Martha asked quickly, watching Rose with a wary eye. "What're you doing here?"

Rose laughed slightly, "All in good time, Martha Jones," she said, watching the girl in confusion, she stayed facing the other way, hiding her face from them.

"The watch," she heard the Doctor say as he hurried over to the table, picking it up.

"John, don't." Joan replied.

"Can you hear it?" Tim asked as he heard a voice seem to echo through the room 'Closer'.

"I think he's asleep, waiting to waken." The Doctor replied, speaking quicker than normal. Still the echo of the voice through the room continued 'closer, little man'.

"Why did he speak to me?" Tim asked, something that had been playing on his mind since he picked up the watch.

This time, when John spoke, it wasn't in his voice, but in the arrogant but calm voice of the Time Lord that he was, "Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it, just an extra synaptic engram causing…" He stopped suddenly, looking up again fearful, "Is that how he talks?"

"That's him!" Martha said, sounding relieved. "All you have to do is open it, and he's back."

"You knew this all along and you watched while nurse Redfern and I…" He stopped short again, his voice once again back to that of a broken man.

"I didn't know how to stop you." Martha said as Joan flicked through the pages of the journal. "He gave me a list of things to watch out for, but that wasn't included."

"Falling in love? That never occurred to him?" Rose's felt more tears sting her eyes when he said that, she should've known he would've moved on, should've known that he didn't need her anymore, no matter what the TARDIS said. The Doctor never needed anyone for long, her uses had long since ended, and she knew that.

"Patients, my wolf," the TARDIS sang in her mind suddenly, as if feeling her doubt and loss. "He will need you, before long."

"Then what sort of man is that?" the Doctor asked, physically shaking. "And now you expect me to die?"

Martha didn't speak for a second, so Rose took her chance, though still she refused to turn round, "That's a man who saved millions, a man who killed his own world for the purposes of everyone else in the universe, a man who loves so hard, and loses so much, but still he goes on, because he knows he must. He's not a God, he's not a human. But he is the most selfless man anyone would ever know. He took the Time Vortex into his head, killing himself, just to save a companion who loved him oh so much… He even burnt up a sun to be able to say goodbye to her."

Finally Rose turned round to face them all, a tear rolling down her cheek as she remembered, and John gasped, looking as if he'd seen a ghost, and it was another moment before Joan caught on. Rose continued speaking, though she didn't bother to call him John, knowing that he didn't tend to like that when he was the Doctor. "It's all in there, Doctor. It's all in that journal, isn't it? Who you were, who you have been," She looked over to Tim with a smile, "who you've loved, who you've lost. All those creatures you've faced, all those faces you've been, and you've… he's struggled through every minute of it, living for the moments when you can relax, when you can love, and be happy, but behind those eyes, there's always that tinge of sadness. That's who you are, Doctor. You're not John Smith. You're the last of the Time Lords." Everyone had remained silent as Rose had spoken, and now, they all stayed silent.

Martha finally spoke up, though she was quiet after Rose's words. "It was always going to end though. The family's got a limited life span, three months, that's what the Doctor told me, and that's why they need to consume the life of a Time Lord." She glanced at Rose, "The last Time Lords life. They're like mayflies you said."

The Doctor hadn't taken his eyes off Rose, though he still spoke to Martha, "So your job was to execute me?" Rose felt her eyes well up again and she turned away as Martha explained how she needed him.

"It wasn't even that long ago, but, he is everything." Martha was saying, her voice hard, but loving, showing her desperation for him. "He's just everything to me, and he doesn't even look at me!" Rose looked round to Martha interested, "But I don't care, because I love him to bits. And I hope to God he won't remember me saying this." Rose couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as she heard what Martha said, and she got a glare from the woman afterwards.

An explosion drew Rose's attention away again as they fell back into the talking, she only started focusing again when she was asked to leave the room with Martha and Tim.

OoOoO

"So, who are you and how do you know my name?" Martha asked as soon as they were out of the way of Joan and the Doctor.

"You seriously don't know me?" Rose asked, not wanting to say her name, for some reason it didn't seem right.

Martha shook her head, "Why did they react like that, when you turned round in there?" Martha said, changing tactic.

"I'm in that book," she said simply.

"But what's your name?" she asked again, and Rose shook her head, "Are you going to be just like him now? Secretive till forced to speak?" Martha asked, her eyes flaring, and Rose turned, almost angry.

"You force him to speak?" she said her voice low and cold. Martha just nodded, suddenly scared. "You have no idea how dangerous that could've been." Rose's voice remained cold and steady. "You know me, I'm sure he's mentioned me, but I can't tell you my name. That's for him to sort out himself," she said, closing her eyes. "He's lost too much, he won't believe it's me until he's a Time Lord again."

"So many words for such a simple question," Martha said, but Rose just shot her a glare.

"I'm not telling you who I am. All you need to know for now, is that the TARDIS brought me back, and so I'm here because of her." Rose snapped, the TARDIS buzzed in her mind, but she ignored it, frustrated.


	4. Reunion

**WOAH! I turn on my laptop, and have so, so many emails :D Thank you guys for the reviews, likes and follows! I can tell you now it's making me write faster :D Thankfully I have lots of little plot ideas that won't leave my head (and haven't for the past few weeks xD) So though I'm starting half way through a season, the story won't be short – It should be my longest one yet :D**

**I found this chapter so hard to write!**

**Separate question – As I was looking through my story stats (I swear that's one of the best things about this :D) I noticed someone from New Zealand is reading this! Who? :D**

**Another note (Sorry xD) If anyone would like to be a Beta Reader for me, I'd love them to bits, just send me a PM :D**

**Right, On with the story :D**

**The Reunion**

The Doctor had left the building in a hurry, and hadn't returned for about an hour, so Rose and Martha went back to join Nurse Redfern, who's eyes were red from crying. Rose moved forward to hug her, aiming to provide some comfort while Martha stayed with Tim, who followed them in after a few minutes, reporting that the bombing had stopped.

"He did it then?" Martha asked quietly while Joan cried into Rose's shoulder.

A shaky "Yes," was all she got in reply and Rose led her over to the seats, sitting her down, and sitting next to her.

"He makes it very easy to fall for him, doesn't he?" Rose said to them both with a small smile. They both nodded in reply, and Rose smiled a little.

They were silent then, for a long time, Martha made them all tea, and Tim went off to find any of his school friends, but promising to find them again before they left, and the three ladies sat in silence, Martha had given up questioning Rose for now, and Joan wasn't in the right frame of mind to bring it up.

It was another nearly half hour before the Doctor returned. Rose immediately rose to her feet when she heard the door open, a huge smile covering her face as she saw him, and he almost smiled back. Almost. "Please, leave us for a moment," he said, and Rose's smile slipped from her face in an instant as she followed Martha back out, allowing them whatever time they needed.

Rose couldn't help peering through the window for a brief second though, and she saw the Doctor stood directly in front of Joan, and Joan trying not to look at the Doctor as he spoke, she moved away before the next bit, in case she was seen, instead walking to the forest, which Martha followed her to.

"Stay," Rose said, turning to her. "He needs you more than me right now," Rose looked pointedly at her, then to the building. "If he still wants to know me, he'll find me."

"But, if he asks, what do I tell him?" Martha asked, seeming to have gained a bit of respect for Rose since that speech.

"I'm worried if he does," Rose tilted her head towards Martha, then looking to the forest, she smiled slightly, "Tell him, Bad Wolf."

OoOoO

Martha had gone back to the Doctor as she had requested, and Rose wondered around in the forest, her eyes red from tears that hadn't managed to fall. Every time she shut her eyes for just a second, a picture of the Doctor's broken face showed up in her mind, as if taunting her. Rose took a deep breath before continuing walking. She was walking the long way back towards the TARDIS, she knew this, but she wanted to make sure she wasn't actually left by the Doctor, as she didn't know if or when he'd be back in this time, and didn't fancy a long wait.

She kept thinking about him as she walked though. The way he'd looked at Joan when he had been human, the way he'd almost stormed out of the room, just after becoming a Time Lord again. The way he hadn't glanced at her twice. She couldn't help wondering if he would even want her there, or if he'd leave her here, like he'd left behind so many others, and like so many others had left him. She shook out of her thoughts when she realised there were people talking near her, only to see Tim come round from the back of a tree. He smiled at her slightly.

"He does want you back, I saw that too," he said, looking up to Rose's doubt filled eyes, "but more than that, he needs you back. Join me; I'm going to see him now." Rose nodded at him. Just a boy, but so brave, almost putting to shame others that she knew.

They walked together in amicable silence till Tim started asking odd questions about what he'd seen, making Rose smile again, as she hadn't in a long time. The memories of a time long past came flooding back as they walked together, Rose telling him stories from her perspective, which he already knew from the Doctors.

They were laughing when the TARDIS finally came into view, and the TARDIS buzzed happily in her head, to which she smiled more. She was sure the laughter would've continued if she hadn't seen him. The sight of the Doctor watching them caused her to sober up dramatically.

While Tim kept walking towards him, Rose stood like her feet were glued to the floor. Part of her wanted to run up and embrace the Doctor, to feel his arms wrapped around her again, to bury her head into his shoulder, to feel him physically relax with her there. But then she remembered the look from earlier, it wasn't exactly angry, but the fact that he hadn't looked twice, he didn't seem to want to see her again. Instead, Rose watched as Tim started talking to the two. She watched Tim's face turn to her for a second with a smile, and then turn back to the Doctor. Rose swallowed heavily before forcing herself a few steps closer.

The movement drew the Doctors eyes towards her, and they rested on her for a minute, and Rose's eyes lingered on him, and once again she smiled at him, hope rising that he actually was happy to see her. They continued speaking, and his eyes slowly left her, and she blinked back the tears she felt and followed her mind, telling her to go back into the forest, and let him seek her out. The last thing she saw was the Doctor turn to go into the TARDIS and Martha move to hug Tim, before following him.

OoOoO

"Doctor!" Tim called to him as he was about to shut the door. He poked his head out with a grin. "Don't leave her," he said simply, and the grin faded to be a small shadow of what it was.

"I can't." He said, watching Tim's reaction. "I just can't."

"I saw that too, Doctor," Tim said, and he looked at him confused. "I know that she needs the Doctor, but I also saw that the Doctor needs her. She can give you more than I think you know." Tim watched as he sighed, looking longingly over to the trees. Honestly he almost didn't want to believe that it was Rose, his Rose, who was here in 1913. His eyes shifted, and he started seeming very interested in the grass.

"I know." Was all he said before turning back into the TARDIS. Tim nodded and turned away, he was near the trees before the Doctor called to him again, "Oh and Timothy," he had shouted to grab Tim's attention, "thank you."

OoOoO

Rose was deep in the forest by the time she heard footsteps behind her. The urge to flee had been too great for her, and even now there was a tiny feeling in the back of her brain, nudging her, telling her to run, to get away from what she wanted, because she didn't want to feel the rejection she was sure would come.

She remained stood where she was, and shut her eyes, listening to the sounds moving through the trees and to the cracks of the branches as they broke under the weight of an adult. Her breathing remained steady even as her heart beat increased with the thought of who it was.

She turned eventually, when she heard the footsteps stop. Her eyes quickly found his without her even meaning to, and as soon as they met, she quickly looked away again, not wanting to see the emotion in his eyes, instead she watched the leaves on the tree's.

The Doctor watched, not sure what to feel, but he knew that she couldn't be real. He knew he'd left her all that time ago, and he knew that she couldn't be real. "Who are you?" he said finally, not sure how it would come out, but his voice was hard and almost a little broken.

"Doctor, it's me," she said simply, finally looking at him again, "it's Rose."

"No, you can't be, she had to go…" The Doctor trailed off, and Rose picked up where he stopped.

"The last time you saw me, we were on a beach. I looked up at you and I told you I…" Rose cut herself off, unable to say it again for now, but the Doctors eyes had widened.

"But, you can't be here. How can you be here?" he asked his voice almost hurried.

Rose laughed lightly, a small smile on her face, and watched for his reaction, "the TARDIS doesn't seem to want me to stay away from you," but the Doctor just looked at her confused. "Ask her, Doctor, ask her, please."

He shook his head; walking back towards the TARDIS, Rose watched him go before slowly speaking. "Are you going to leave me here?" she asked quietly, looking down at the ground.

"I don't know." He replied with a hard voice. He didn't speak again, and continued walking back the way he came.

Rose remained stood where she was, tears rolling down her cheeks. She supposed it could've been worse, but hardly. Slowly the tears turned to heavy sobs and she collapsed down by a tree, not worrying if anyone else could hear here.

She didn't know how long she had sat there for, but it was turning dark again now, and Rose's stomach rumbled as she realised she hadn't eaten since she came back to this universe. She resigned herself to go and find some food, opting to stay out where she was instead of heading into the village, and she cooked herself up a small meal, her eyes burning from the smoke from the fire she'd lit.

OoOoO

He torn his eyes away from the screen again, though he didn't know why, he knew he would end up watching her again. He hadn't even moved the TARDIS since he got back. Martha had questioned him, but he hadn't responded, so she'd just shrugged it off and had gone to her room to sleep, after telling the Doctor that he owed her for those three months. He had agreed, of course, but he still hadn't gone anywhere. Instead he'd been watching Rose through the screen the whole time, as she cried to herself, eventually falling asleep, only to wake and start finding food to fend for herself. He knew that she'd given up hope, and that hurt him.

It was dark by the time he gave up. He had finally tried to move the TARDIS, only to find it wouldn't budge. He received an angry hum from her after that, and he guessed he knew why. He was walking through the forest now, towards where he knew the fire was lit. He tried to work out what to say to her, whether to apologise or just tell her to go to the TARDIS.

He had expected to see her sitting at the fire, so was surprised to find the fire lit, but no one there. He hated waiting, but still sat and waited for her, knowing he had to. He gazed into the fire, watching the flames dance in a striking, irregular pattern and the beauty of the colours merging together, bright yellow and deep red, giving a perfect glow to the area.

He sat there for several more minutes, and was about to stop when she came back, but he frowned when she ignored him, working around him to cook the food that she had. It was a few moments before she finally looked at him, and when she did, he tilted his head in the direction of the TARDIS, deciding not to speak as he knew his words would fail him. He wondered how long it'd been since they last saw each other, in her eyes, as she looked the same as he remembered her, just with sadder eyes.

She smiled slightly, though it didn't reach her eyes, and nodded, though she didn't stand, and remained cooking instead. Inside she was grinning, she realised he came back for her, like a third time of asking, but externally she was still red faced, still teary eyed, from when he'd left her earlier.

It wasn't until Rose was eating that the silence, which had become quite awkward, was finally broken. "Sorry," was all he said as he watched her. That small smile returned, though it was nothing like the one he remembered, the one he'd last seen many months ago.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," she replied as she finished the small amount of food she had got. He smiled and stood up, offering her a hand as he did so.

"Welcome back, Rose Tyler," he said, opening his arms out for her. This time Rose really did smile, and she looked even younger than he remembered as she did. She knew that he'd have questions for her, and knew that it'd take a while, but as she stepped forward into his arms, she knew she'd get there. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist, pulling her in tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear before they broke apart, Rose's smile never faltering now, as he accepted her.

OoOoO

"So, I owe Martha a trip," the Doctor was saying as he sprung around the console. Martha was still asleep, and they let her be. The Doctor would explain her presence to her when she was up. He was currently floating around the Vortex as they spoke. For her part, Rose just nodded before yawning. "Go get some sleep," he said, as he watched her yawn again for the umpteenth time.

Without thinking about it Rose nodded, wandering off to the corridors as if she'd never left, to find her room again.


	5. Woman Wept

**So I did have a different ending to this, but I changed it, thinking it didn't work, which is why it took so long **

**After this there's one more chapter, and then we're onto Blink! :D (I have no idea how I'm going to write that xD)**

**Enjoy!**

**Woman Wept**

A disorientated Rose woke from her long, peaceful sleep. It took her a few minutes to realise where she was and what had happened the day before, before she smiled, sending a mental _'thank you'_ towards the sentient ship. The ship hummed happily in her mind as she showered and dressed, waiting for the days adventures.

When she was ready, she headed out to where the Doctor and Martha were stood chatting casually in the console room.

"Right then!" The Doctor beamed as she got there, "here we go." The TARDIS jolted and they were thrown about for several minutes before it finally stopped. Rose grinned, having missed the feeling, and had stayed almost perfectly on her feet during the ride.

"So, what's outside?" Martha asked. Rose noted that Martha hadn't looked towards her once, though she didn't know why.

"Take a look?" he suggested, his gaze lingered on Rose for a moment, and he was smiling at her.

Martha ran to the door, yanking it open and stepping out before stepping straight back in again. "Oh my god, it's freezing!"

"Ah, yes…" the Doctor grinned innocently, "I'd forgotten how cold it was here. Still, to the wardrobe, I'm sure you'll find something warm enough."

They all walked to the wardrobe together, Martha on the Doctors left, Rose on his right. Rose's fingers itched to be held, and she almost did grab his hand to hold it, but not wanting to push it too far, she refrained.

It didn't take her long to find an extra jacket, again thanks to the TARDIS, so she shouted up to the Doctor and Martha about getting something to eat before she ran off, her stomach rumbling.

Ten minutes later the other two walked into the kitchen, she had a bowl of cereal in front of her, but after a few mouthfuls, she hadn't been able to eat anymore. She hadn't been eating much for the past few years anyway, so she knew today would be no different.

"Ready?" He asked, noticing she wasn't eating now, and she nodded, following them as they left the room.

Martha was first out into the cold, the Doctor followed her with a smile, but Rose remained in the TARDIS for a few extra minutes, before the ship hummed at her, Rose wasn't quite sure what it was, but figured it was impatient, and she laughed at the ship before walking out to a scene she remembered from so many years ago.

They were on a beach, in the middle of a storm, but there was no running water. The waves, that were a hundred feet tall, had frozen. Rose noticed the Doctor smiling after Martha, but not following her. Instead, he looked back to Rose, "You remember?" he asked softly.

She nodded, smiling, "Woman wept. You were a different man back then," she laughed, giving him the best tongue in teeth grin that she always had. The Doctor half smiled, but it wasn't the big grin she was used to. When the Doctor stayed where he was without speaking, she looked up at him, "You want to talk?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "How're you here Rose?" He asked.

"Why? Do you not want me here?" she asked quickly, worriedly.

"No no no," he watched her, "I just, need to know why she brought you back."

"I don't know," she shrugged, and the Doctor was about to cut in before she spoke again, "She thought you wouldn't become Time Lord again, once you'd been human."

"How long were you there for?" he asked, neither confirming nor disagreeing with what she'd said, which she understood, he was asking the questions after all.

"A few hours," she shrugged non-committedly. "I don't know, but before I got there that evening."

"Why you? Why did she bring you back?" he asked, not looking at her now.

"I think, only you can answer that, Doctor. There may be something," she cut off at the warning hum she got from the TARDIS, realising now was not the time to tell him about the particles in her.

He snorted at her comment, "Go on?"

"I can't, the TARDIS doesn't want me to tell you, at least not yet." She sighed, "Though, I think it's because I need you, and you need me, loath though you may be to admit it. And, if she likes me, then maybe, just maybe, it's because she wanted to save me from my other life," she looked up at him and smiled. "Just like always, the Doctor and the TARDIS, saving everyone they can."

The Doctor nodded, but didn't speak again, thinking over her comment and looking out over the sea of ice, to where Martha was looking intrigued, and a little bit daunted, at the waves. "Shouldn't you be with her, explaining it?" Rose asked after a short while.

He shrugged and smiled, "Probably," and Rose noted that he didn't move straight away, lingering for a few minutes before walking over to them. Rose thought she saw Martha send a glare at her, but she shrugged it off, instead going to back to the TARDIS.

OoOoO

Martha was stood next to a giant frozen wave that looked like it could've covered all of London and more, if it had come crashing down. But her eyes weren't drawn to the waves, or the beauty of the planet around her. Instead they were drawn to the Time Lord and his old companion, who had caused him such pain and grief. She couldn't understand why she was there, or why he was mostly happy she was there. When he looked at her go somewhere, he almost looked like he'd been in a dream.

She stopped that train of thought when she noticed him approaching. "Good chat?" Martha asked bitterly as she looked up at the Doctor. $

He frowned at her tone, but nodded, "Good enough for now," he said simply. He watched Martha roll her eyes, then turn mutely around to continue walking. "What is it?" he asked finally.

"Well, you bring Rose Tyler back on board, who you've had a thing for, for how many years?" The Doctor spluttered at that.

"I do not have a 'thing' for Rose Tyler," he said, sounding annoyed, and Martha just snorted.

"Then you take the two of us somewhere you've been before with her, and then you leave me to do my own thing, just to talk to her, which you could've done anywhere."

The Doctor shook his head, finally realising. "Martha, don't let jealousy cloud your judgement. Yes I brought you both here so we could talk; somewhere away from the TARDIS, as I knew she could run and hide if she wanted to in there, especially with the ship on her side. But I also brought you here because it's beautiful, and I believe it should be seen by as many eyes as possible. This is the first time these eyes have seen it, and I think it's amazing."

"So, how does it work then?" Martha asked finally, allowing the Doctor to go into a long speech about what happens with the sun, and what it looks like from above.

OoOoO

It was a few hours before Rose heard the TARDIS doors open, but she stayed where she was, making sure the TARDIS knew she didn't want the Doctor to find her. Sure he'd accepted her, but it still didn't feel quite right again yet. She smiled when she felt the ship lurch into the vortex, thinking that she'd got away with it, until she heard the door behind her open.

She closed her eyes with a sigh, looking over London from the balcony that the TARDIS had created, and the Doctor came and stood next to her, leaning against the railing.

"Well, this is new," he commented interestedly, watching her rather than the simulation.

Rose shrugged, not turning to look at him, "This has been my home for the past –" she cut herself off, not wanting him to know how long she'd been waiting, "it still feels like home when I look over it, even though it won't ever be again." She sighed; her eyes flicked to him and then back to the simulation.

"Could you have chosen whether or not to come?" the Doctor asked her, looking down sadly.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Then why did you come, if you miss it so much already?"

"Do you remember what I told you Doctor? What I said to you all that time ago, on the beach?" She finally turned her gaze to look up at him, her hazel eyes meeting his brown ones.

The Doctor took in a deep breath, "you told me you loved me."

"Love," she corrected him. "I still do. It's the main reason I came anyway," she sighed, "because despite how much I'll miss my mum, dad, Rickey, his gran and Tony, I would have missed you so much more. And when She told me you were struggling, my mind was made up." Rose took in a deep breath, and then breathed out slowly, "I came because I missed you more than anything in the world, and because I knew I'd give anything to be back with you, here in the TARDIS, where we both belong."

He smiled, "Thank you Rose," the Doctor said as he drew her into a tight hug. She relaxed against him, burying her head into his shoulder, but refusing to cry. She knew she'd miss them, but it was better to leave while they remembered her, than after they forgot.

The stayed like that for a while before they heard the door open again and they both looked round, slowly drawing away as Martha looked at them confused.

"Anyone want to tell me what London's doing on this ship?" she asked, her voice cold.

"It's a simulation. It's where I used to live, before She brought me back," Rose said simply. "I can see my old place from here too." She nodded her head towards the estate buildings in the background.

"But, how did you get from an estate girl to…" Martha looked around at the scenery. "I don't even recognise where we are," she frowned.

"That's because it doesn't exist on this Earth," Rose smiled slightly. "I was born over there," she pointed to the Powell Estate, "But, when I…" her voice broke for a second as a pained look came over her, "during some of my travels with him, we went to a parallel universe, and I met my dad. When I got trapped over there, we moved to his house. He always had these daft plans," she laughed slightly in memory, "they never worked over here… He died when I was just a baby. But over there, he was rich. It was perfect." She said softly, her eyes glazed over.

Martha had no reply to that, and just nodded, looking out over the simulation. There was a certain beauty about it, though it was in no way pretty. She did chance a glance at the Doctor to see where he was looking, but he was looking down at Rose sadly, while Rose looked out over London. She realised then, that the Doctor still loved Rose, and that only made her hate Rose, who had been so useful, because to Martha, he was her Doctor, and not for sharing.

OoOoO

Rose tossed in her sleep once again, unable to rid herself of the nightmares that had plagued her the past 5 years.

_She was flying, or was it floating? Whatever was going on, the Doctor didn't like it, he was screaming for her, though she couldn't hear him over her own screams. Then in a blink he was gone, seemingly disappeared. She felt herself hit someone, and looked up at them worriedly before seeing her father. He didn't look at her, only towards where the Doctor had been. She could still hear him, but the tears that clouded her eyes didn't allow her to see him anymore._

_There was a strange sensation before she opened her eyes again, immediately seeking the Doctor. It didn't take long for her to realise what had happened. "No, No! Take me back!"_

"NO! DOCTOR! TAKE ME BACK TO HIM!"

_She rested a hand against the wall, leaning her head into it, imagining that he was there with here._

"Doctor," the word escaped her lips again as she woke shaking. Her mouth moving without thought, "I'm back, I'm back, I'm back," she muttered to herself, trying to take comfort in the thought, though sobs racked through her body making her shake. She hid her face in the pillow for a few minutes to calm herself down, taking a few deep breaths at the same time.

A few minutes later she finally got up, knowing that sleep wasn't coming again tonight, and went to shower and change in her en-suite. Nearly a half hour later she left the room, feeling little more refreshed than she had when she'd woken. Walking only a short distance – the TARDIS seemed to have moved the kitchen closer for her – she stood at the kettle, waiting for it to boil before making a tea, unconsciously making it just the way that her mother liked it, before sitting down at the table to drink, it.

The Doctor acknowledged her with a nod when he walked in not much later, and Rose wondered what he'd heard. She noticed the pained expression from him when he didn't think she was looking.

"Rose," The Doctor was the first to speak, and Rose didn't make eye contact, just staring into her tea, "Your nightmare? What was it about?" he asked, looking at her sadly.

"It was…" she shook her head, continuing after an extra moment, "nothing important."

"But Rose-" he pressed, before Rose cut him off.

"Please, don't Doctor. I've had an amazing past few weeks, what I dream about, whether it's good or bad, shouldn't be remembered, at least not by you." She sighed, keeping her focus on her tea, not wanting to see his face.

"But Rose," he continued again, "I could help."

"No," Rose replied vehemently, and she glanced up apologetically afterwards, noticing the Doctors frown. "It's nothing Doctor, please, just leave it," she pleaded again, and finally the Doctor nodded.

"Just please, if you get nightmares again, please come and see me, I may be able to help." Rose just nodded, but the Doctors frown didn't disappear when he looked at her, which caused Rose to look back at her tea.


	6. Gem

**So, last one before BLINK! I was lacking inspiration for the title of this, so I apologise for that xD I hope you enjoy :D – I will upload Blink as soon as I can once I've written it (There might be a few weeks gap with no update while I work out how to write it xD) :D On that note, sorry this one took so long! I meant to have it up a few days ago, but had no idea how to finish it then! I haven't written any of Blink yet – sorry! :(**

**I also realised I haven't done a disclaimer yet, so here it is – I mean, if I did own any of the amazing characters, why would I need to write fan fiction about them? It'd all be real!**

**Oh and er, there may be a slight trigger warning at the end, but I don't know – I don't know when it should get a warning, I was in a bit of a bad mood when I wrote it (what idiot doesn't get in bad moods when they do something stupid -_-) and I had to write something of that sort into the end. There wont be much of it, I promise!**

**Gem**

"So, where're we going?" Rose was asking brightly as Martha walked into the kitchen. Rose looked tired, and was holding a tea in her hands, as usual, and there was an empty bowl in front of her.

"Somewhere we've never been before," he grinned at her, neither of them noticing Martha. Rose had been back for over a month now and had settled back into the old routine easily.

"Morning!" Martha said loudly to get them to notice her. It wasn't the first time they'd blanked her when they'd been together.

"Morning," they replied in unison, turning to smile at her.

"Did you sleep well?" The Doctor asked as he always did.

"Yes, thanks," she smiled at him.

The Doctor nodded, jumping up and squeezing her arm, "right, I'll go set coordinates." He grinned, leaving the two girls there to eat.

OoOoO

They watched him leave with a bounce in his step, looking more excited than normal, which Rose didn't think should be possible.

"You look happy," Martha noted as Rose watched the Doctor leave. She was trying not to show her jealousy. The Doctor had gone back to being closer with Rose than he'd ever been with Martha.

"Yeah well," she shrugged, "I have no reason not to be." She sighed, knowing that her smile was false. Her nightmares were plaguing her still, but she always wore a smile to try and hide the lack of sleep. She'd found out since she'd come back that she needed less sleep than other humans, or she seemed to need less, the Doctor had told her.

"I thought that maybe it was more than that?" Martha asked, and Rose just shrugged again, so Martha took a more direct route. "Are you two together?"

Rose snorted, "I wish," she rolled her eyes. "He treats me exactly the same as you, hugs only, nothing more."

"But the way he looks at you…" Martha trailed off enviously.

"What?"

"Well, he looks like he just wants to take you in his arms and hold you there forever, and then snog you senseless." Martha blurted out, and Rose furrowed her eyes at her.

"I just want to check, do you know how old he is?" Martha nodded once, "And do you know about any other previous companions?" She shook her head this time. "He's had many, Martha. He doesn't want to be with me, because my life was supposed to be so fleeting in comparison to his. He watches people he loves get old, and he hates it." Rose sighed, looking down.

"You love him though." Martha said bitterly, more of a statement than a question.

Rose nodded, eyeing her now empty mug of tea, "yes. I love him. I always have, and I will to the second I die." She glanced up suddenly, "You like him too, don't you?"

Martha shrugged, "I thought we had something, now I realise it really was nothing, like he said."

Rose nodded, hearing the TARDIS land. "He treats everyone like that, it just makes it a little easier for us to fall for him," she sighed. "Anyway, better go see where we are. I'll see you out there."

OoOoO

Once they'd changed into appropriate clothes, Martha in her red leather jacket and tight, light blue jeans, and Rose in her favoured blue leather jacket, and dark blue, baggy jeans, the Doctor lead them outside, and grinned at their stunned gasps.

"So, where are we?" Martha asked looking over to the Doctor.

"Um," he hesitated, glancing at Rose for a minute, wondering if she'd remember. He pointed up at the sky as he spoke next, though his eyes refused to leave Rose. "We're in the Diagmar Cluster; it's the forty-ninth century." He notice her tense up as he mentioned the name, and cursed silently, wondering if he'd made the wrong decision to bring them here. "This planet had no official name, though, to most it's called Gamme. The words not used much, but it's taken the word Gem and changed it slightly."

Martha had noticed Rose tense up, and looked at her confused, before shrugging, though she scowled when the Doctor took Rose's hand and not hers.

"There anything living here?" Rose asked, her voice almost sounded cold and the Doctor almost dropped her hand in reaction.

"No," he shook his head, "We're the only people alive on this planet at the moment." His gaze didn't shift from her, and he couldn't help noticing that, despite the comfy looking clothing she wore, Rose was beautiful.

Rose nodded tempted to add another comment, but one look at the Doctor and she could see the apology in his eyes, so instead she sighed, and looked forward to a glistening view, "It's beautiful."

Rose walked off a few minutes later, wanting some time alone. She took a camera with her, and a small bag. The surface of the planet they were on was full of beautiful, multi coloured gems.

She went around gathering many different coloured gems, trying to get one of every colour she could see, which she realised became quite hard when she'd forgotten what she'd already got. She wondered far away from the TARDIS, from the Doctor and Martha, as she gathered the gems. She was intent to do just that for a while. But after some time, she stopped, and sat down. She had been thinking about home a lot recently, and had spent a lot of time in the room looking out over where she had lived in Pete's world. It wasn't the place she missed, but she just wished she could go back and see her mother, Pete and Tony again, and Micky and Jake too. She missed the pranks they'd play on her, though she'd never have admitted that to them.

She blinked, only just realising that her vision was blurred through tears, and sighed, it had only been a few weeks, and already she was struggling without them, how was she supposed to cope with the rest of her, what could be very long, life?

OoOoO

Martha and the Doctor had been talking for a while, and Martha was getting tired of his lack of answers again. "I still don't understand. You want to kiss her – that's obvious from how you look at her – but you won't, why?"

The Doctor snorted, "Because it's not a done thing in my culture."

"But you kissed me the day you met me," she pointed out, a smile tugging at her lips as she remembered.

"I already told you, that was a genetic transfer. I needed as much time as possible, and there was no other way to slow the Judoon down." He said, looking over the sea of multi-coloured gems.

"But it was still a kiss," she said adamantly and she saw the Doctor role his eyes. "So why Rose anyway?" She asked, and he didn't respond, so she pressed for answers, "I mean, she's just an estate girl, and you're probably the most intelligent person out there."

The Doctor had started shaking his head. "Rose has never been just an estate girl, and she never will be. Some of the things she's done, some things I've put her through, and some things she's had to live through alone… They would give you nightmares. She struggles through everything; she left her family on a parallel universe where she'd never see them again, just to come back to me." He glared at the ship, "and the TARDIS knew that it was only the words of certain people that could bring me back. I almost don't want it to be her, but I don't want it to not be her either."

"So, why don't you just kiss her and be done with it?" Martha asked, returning to her previous question. She had sat down amongst the gems. They felt like sand under her, and they shifted and rolled around as she moved, glistening multi-coloured in the light.

"Martha, the Time Lords never normally openly show affection," he frowned, looking at her, "they normally hide themselves away, because they felt they were above emotions like love. If ever they were to hug in public, which was incredibly rare, then everyone would know it was either family or a romantic attachment. To kiss in public, or even at all, was even rarer. It was only Time Lords and Ladies who had given themselves over to love that ever kissed around any one. Holding hands was about the most you could get in public."

"But, you hug everyone," Martha pointed out, a little confused.

"Earth custom," he shrugged. "Having been on and around Earth for such a long time, I picked it up."

"But then you must have been around kissing for a long time too?"

The Doctor couldn't help but roll his eyes at her again, "How many couples do you think I've had on board that?" Martha shrugged, and he just moved on. "And in 900 years, I still think like a Time Lord."

"But surely you kissed her before?" Martha asked, still confused.

"Well…" he muttered something, and Martha looked up confused. "Twice. Once to save her life, the other time it wasn't actually her." He mumbled.

"So what? If you could do it then, you can do it now?" Martha pressed. The fading light from the sun drew the Doctor's attention as she spoke. He saw the beautiful colours from the burning sun glistening off the gems around him, a sea of rainbow colours dancing each second he moved.

"It's not the same," he laughed slightly at himself, "The first time she didn't remember, I don't know if she still does. The second time, she kissed me. If I kiss her now, there'd be chat involved, and, well, I don't want it to get awkward between us."

Martha couldn't help rolling her eyes at him. "Doctor, she's been waiting for you for ages, dragged herself back from a completely different universe, and you're worried it'd get awkward?"

The Doctor just watched the colours changing, not replying now, and Martha shook her head at him.

"You came here for her didn't you?" Martha asked, changing her interests.

To her surprise, the Doctor shook his head, "No actually." Then he frowned, "If I were to go somewhere for Rose, it wouldn't be anywhere near here, not after…" his thoughts flew back to Madam Du Pompadour. He still regretted that he'd never managed to take her on that trip, though he knew that Rose would've hated him for it anyway.

OoOoO

Rose was watching Martha and the Doctor from a distance. They were sat close, but not overly so, and Rose could tell that Martha was questioning him about something, though the Doctor wasn't particularly irritated by this, Rose noted, as he laughed at something. She knew Martha was still envious. Indeed, it hadn't taken much for the Doctor to settle down with Rose back, but she was thankful that he just saw Martha as a friend, and nothing else.

Rose watched as Martha stood, walking in front of him, and Martha offered him a hand up, which he took, giving her a short hug. Rose wondered what they'd been talking about. He seemed happy, though from a distance also slightly agitated.

Rose sighed, her eyes were still slightly red from a few minutes ago, but she had calmed down a little, though she still wished Jackie was there too.

Her eyes followed Martha as she walked back to the TARDIS, there was something different about the way she was walking, almost as if she were resigned to the fact that the Doctor didn't and probably wouldn't ever love her the way she loved him.

The Doctor had made his way over to Rose, and stood nearby, watching her, "How're you feeling?" he asked tentatively.

She nodded, though her eyes betrayed answer, "I'm good."

He studied her for a moment, and then moved forward, gently moving some hair out of her face, and tucking it behind her ear. He was looking down at her, waiting for their eyes to meet, but she continued to look down. He moved his hand back up again, this time gently cupping her chin in his hand, and smoothly raising her head up so their eyes met.

"What is it Rose?" He asked, a pained look crossed his eyes as he wondered why his beautiful, strong Rose had so obviously been crying.

"It's nothing Doctor," she sighed, trying to move away from him.

The Doctor released her face, but he grabbed her arm, still wanting to talk, so was surprised when she winced and almost yanked it back, but the Doctor's grip was too tight, and she looked straight at him. He noticed the fear in her eyes as he watched her, surprise clouding his, and instead he moved his hand to hers, pulling her gently towards him, and wrapping his arms around her when she was close enough.

Rose sighed and put her arms around the Doctors waist tensely, waiting for a comment from him, but was surprised when it never came. He just stood there, holding her as she shook slightly but tried not to cry again, though a few tears did manage to spill over, slipping down to where her cheek met with the Doctors shirt, and disappearing.

Rose didn't know how long they stood there for. She didn't know how she managed to hold off the tears, or even why they threatened to appear, but she was thankful to be in the Doctors comforting arms, even though she knew that he'd question her about everything soon.


	7. Authors Note! (Sorry!)

Hey Guys,

Sorry it's been so long! I'm afraid this isn't a new chapter, and Blink wont be up for a while.

I'm putting this story on hiatus until my life sorts itself out. In this time I am going to go through and re-write the first few chapters I've got, and make them more organised, I know it was commented on by a reviewer, and I had also noticed beforehand.

I will be deleting this when I upload Blink, so if you have any views on what needs to be changed, or anything you wanted added now, or even ideas for future chapters, or how you want people to be, feel free to review them in, they wont stay for ever, but I will remember to note down any names if I take small ideas from anyone.

It isn't likely that you will need to re-read any of it when I upload Blink, however anything with Rose might make more sense if you do.

If you guys have any Who Re-Writes that you want me to read, that include Rose/10 or even starting from series 1, and preferably no Amy (not a fan of her – sorry) then feel free to petition that in, equally, if you want any suggestions for ones to read, then check out my community – Doctor Who Rewrites With Rose. As I read stories that I like, I add them in there, currently there's over 15 stories in there, and I know that the authors of them are lovely!

Sorry for the wait guys, I'll try not to keep you too long!

BeccaPotter


End file.
